


Pete!

by Starfire302



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Fred, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chinese Language, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Roommates, omega!Peter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire302/pseuds/Starfire302
Summary: Peter Parker也即蜘蛛侠与Fred Myers也即超级反派回旋镖成为了室友。被研究室射线照到的Peter分裂成了Peter和蜘蛛侠两个人。哦对，Peter是Omega，Fred是Alpha。当然，这又会有什么问题呢？





	Pete!

 

相信我，你不会想看这个的。

现在离开还来得及。

 **最后** 一次机会。

 

好吧，你看到了。头发颜色更深的是我，另一个颜色浅一点的是Fred，我 **一点也不令人厌烦** 的新室友，性别alpha。顺带一提，他还是超级反派回旋镖，最近正被纽约市长金并找麻烦。

如果要我描述的话，他现在正趴在我身上，做一些奇特的重复性运动。我们都没穿衣服。呃，我警告过你了。

 

等等，为什么作为omega的我会找一个alpha当室友？首先声明，是 **他** 找上门的，我猜他没有看到或是选择性忽视了招租广告上“只接受beta或omega”的字样。但他可以选择性忽视条件，我可不能选择性忽视账单。此外，我的身份不只有omega一个，对吧？我还是蜘蛛侠，所以任何alpha都不能对我造成真正的威胁。我还有着规律的发情期和一抽屉抑制剂。AO共居对我来说 **应该** 不是什么大不了的问题。

 

好吧，“应该”。永远不要把这个词写进你的计划里。

 

为什么我在和alpha进行某些部位的深入接触时还可以如此游刃有余地进行反思？实际上，我没有，因为此时我正在：

 

“用力，Fred，啊，对，那里，干我Fred，啊！”

“你喜欢这样，Pete？撅着屁股，流着水，被你遇到的任何一个alpha操？”

“是的，啊，Fred，啊，射给我！”

 

老天，他这张嘴。……好吧，我知道我也好不到哪去。

不过也许我可以为自己辩护一下。不久之前我被康纳斯博士研究的加速器照射到了，分裂成了彼得帕克和蜘蛛侠两个人。就像继承原来蜘蛛侠遗产的两个儿子一样，他分到了力量、头脑、冒险心，而我分到了普通人的生活。

现在看来，我还可能分到了发情期，而他分到了——规律？

 

没错，我根本不应该在这时候发情的。见鬼，又是 **应该** 。

而“这时候”指的是Randy和老爸去看棒球比赛，Fred正在客厅沙发上展开，而我正弯腰去取我之前落在沙发上的手机的时候。

你可以想象到我的热潮是怎样在随着弯腰逐渐紧绷的牛仔裤里突然袭来，并正好对着Fred的鼻子的：

 

“什么味道，Pete？”Fred像野狐狸一样跳了起来。

Peter愣在原地，失去了智慧和幽默的脑子还没有从荷尔蒙的爆发中反应过来。

“难道是从你的……”他看到Fred的视线僵硬地一寸一寸从他脸上下移。

 

该死，该死该死该死该死。“不！”Peter也弹跳到一边，“什么味道？我怎么没闻到？”

Fred的鼻子将信将疑地在空气中抽动着：“Pete，我很确定这房间里出现了一股强烈的味道，很熟悉，就像……就像……就像omega……”

“呃——”Peter大声打断了他，“对不起，是我，我猜我刚刚突然，呃，有了点状况，我现在马上回房间打电话给MJ……”

 

“MJ，那个今天上午和你在这亲热过的火辣漂亮的女性alpha？我记得她说她今晚有篇很重要的报告要写？”

Peter对他的措辞皱了皱眉：“是的。等等，你怎么知道的？”

“反正不是在厨房偷听知道的。她标记你了？”

 

“嗯……没有，”Peter脸有点红，“还没有，我想。”

 

“那么，”Fred在沙发上坐下，伸出一个巴掌，语气中充满通情达理的关切，“你觉得为了自己的私人问题干扰一位并没有标记过你的独立工作女性的重要事务，这样好吗？”

 

“我觉得……”Peter的音调落了下去，Fred可能故意释放了信息素，被鼓励了的热潮开始影响他的判断力，甚至理解Fred的话都需要耗费他更多时间，“我不知道。”

 

“或者你还有另一个选择，”Fred大方地张开双臂，“我很愿意给我身处困境的室友提供一点小小的帮助，Peter。”

“这可能不是个好主意，Fred，”Peter后退一步，扶住沙发以抵抗晕眩，“我还是打电话给……”

 

“你是个骗子，Peter，”Fred从沙发上站起来，表情很受伤，“如果你真的不想要我的帮助，为什么一直在释放把我诱入发情的信息素？难道你想让我强暴你，以推卸责任？”

“不！”Peter急切地否认，“我绝对不会那样做！”

“我知道，我开玩笑的，Pete，”Fred语气缓和下来，慢慢靠近Peter，捏了捏他比平常更温热柔软的肩膀，“你现在感觉怎么样？需不需要我去拿抑制剂？”

 

抑制剂。这个词让Peter打了一个恶心的寒战。他的omega本能在抗拒这种东西。已经太晚了，他不知道为什么这次热潮会来得如此迅猛，仅仅几分钟就达到了高峰。他已经充分勃起，裤子里像灌满了热稠的糖浆。他感觉下身很沉，仿佛全部的血液都在往那里涌去，同时又感到浑身轻飘飘的，在Fred的引力下失去控制。alpha的气息包围了他，他想要服从。

 

Fred眼睛一眨一眨地看着他。他呼出一口热气，抓住Fred的T恤领子，一口咬住他的嘴。

“帮我，Fred，用你危险的回旋镖。”

 

——不敢相信我 **真的** 说了这个。

 

剩下的你们都知道了。Fred技术不错，但比起技术我更希望他有好体力。我们做了四次，到后面都是 **我** 在干活。说真的，他这也算超级反派？ **难以置信** 。等到最后一次结消了的时候，他甚至睡着了！ **我** 把他抱回房间。 **我** 清理了沙发，和一地的套。

 

我再也不想和MJ在这张沙发上亲热了。

Mental note：Pete，换室友！

 

 

-

 

三天前，无名酒吧内

 

“你想把这个引诱omega发情的药用在你室友身上Fred？你室友不是他妈的有个alpha了吗？”

 

“是的。没错。怎么了？”

 

_END._

 

 


End file.
